Miracles
by undeadArtist666
Summary: Like a phoenix from the ashes, a light can always be found in the darkest of times as we overcome the troubled times in life. Rated T for swearing, suggestive themes, and moments that may be triggering to some readers. Don't say I didn't warn you. WARNING: Rated T for swearing, violence, suggestive themes, and possible triggering moments.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! Quick author's note. Sorry for not updating/uploading anything lately, I've recently become a mother(for those of you that don't know me personally.) and my princess has taken up most of my time.

To make it up to you, I'm uploading a brand-new OTP story!

Sorry this chapter's short.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Time of birth, eight thirty-five pm. Congratulations Mister and Misses Keller, it's a girl." The doctor happily announced as he handed a newly wrapped baby to her parents.

"She's beautiful..." The mother, Lillian, said breathlessly as she held her newborn daughter. Her brown hair had come out of the top-knot it was in, dark strands framed her blue eyes and pale face perfectly.

The father, Michael, nodded. "Just like her mother."

Lillian reached a hand up and ran her fingers through her husband's red hair, staring into his brown eyes. "She needs a name, Michael."

"I had already thought of one on the way here this morning...Elena." He smiled.

"Elena Rose Keller...it's perfect. After all the years of trying, we have our little miracle..." Lillian yawned as she handed Elena to Michael.

"Hey, baby girl." He smiled down at Elena, who smiled back.

Michael sat down on the bed at Lillian's side, their little family now complete.

 **But this happiness didn't last long...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long, guys! A lot's happened over here on my end, but it's all good!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF SLIGHT ABUSE THAT MAY TRIGGER SOME PEOPLE! IF YOU'RE EASILY TRIGGERED, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

"ELENA ROSE KELLER, COME HERE NOW!"

"Yes, Daddy?" The frightened, paint covered four year old approached her father.

"Wh-what is this?!" He slurred, obviously drunk, and pointed at a wet painting that was on the kitchen table.

"It's my picture..."

"A picture? Looks like shit to me..." Michael went to grab the picture, resulting on the still wet paint getting on his hands.

Furious and thinking Elena had planned for that to happen, he struck the young girl in the face. The force of the blow sent the small girl onto her backside with tears in her eyes.

"Room, NOW! AND DON'T COME OUT!"

Elena nodded and ran upstairs to her room. Tears poured down her face as she ran by her mother and slammed the door behind her. The little one crawled into her bed and curled into a ball, bawling her eyes out.

Lillian, concerned, went into the kitchen where she found a drunken Michael leaning on the table and complaining about the paint he had drunkenly smeared all over it.

She sighed. "Michael, what's wrong with Elena?"

Her husband looked up at her and shrugged. "I d'no...she was fine when I smacked her..."

"You did WHAT?!"

"I smacked th-the little brat...sh-she s-s-shouldn't have left her shit on the t-table..." He slurred in response.

Elena listened to her parents argue, they were loud enough to hear all the way up in her room. She tried hiding her face in her pillow and covering her head with another to try and drown out the yelling, but her parents were just to loud.

After about half an hour it got quiet. Elena had been sitting in the floor playing Pokémon Fire Red on her Gameboy, wearing her favorite Nightmare Before Christmas headphones that her mother custom ordered for her birthday.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to see her mother sitting next to her.

"Hi, Mama..." Elena sighed as she took her headphones off.

"Are you ok, baby?"

Elena nodded, but flinched away as Lillian went to hug her. The mother sighed and pulled the girl onto her lap.

"Daddy hit you hard, didn't he?"

"Yeah..." Tears came to Elena's eyes again and she sniffled.

"He won't do it again. I made him promise."

"Really?"

Lillian nodded, receiving a tight hug from the small girl.

"Thank you, Mama..."

"You're welcome, baby girl...now let's get you in the bath. You're covered in paint."

They both giggled as Lillian picked Elena up and carried her to the bathroom.

—Later That Night—

Elena laid wide awake in bed as her parents argued again, this time they were in their room across the hall. The little girl covered her head with a pillow to drown out the sound, being unsuccessful like the last time. In the midst of the yelling there was the sound of glass breaking, followed by Lillian crying as she yelled at Michael. Elena couldn't make out their words, but neither of her parents sounded happy with each other. The little girl's eyes filled to their limit with tears and she began to cry softly into her pillows. She eventually fell asleep to the sound of her own crying mixed with the screaming and crying of her parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a while, been busy with other things. Here's the latest chapter, and look for more fanfics to be updated/uploaded soon!**

* * *

Nine year old Elena watched from the passenger side of the car as she and her mother drove home. Elena had gotten into an argument with another student, then that student stabbed her in the arm with a pencil. Lillian looked at Elena and sighed.

"This is the first time this has happened. What happened?"

"All I said was that I liked dark blue better than yellow, then Aiden got mad and stabbed me...he's mean..."

"Well, just don't let it happen again. You're father isn't going to be happy about this..."

Elena crossed her arms and looked towards their house, spotting her aunt's car in the driveway.

"Momma, why's aunt Violet at our house?"

Lillian was confused, but also noticed her sister's car as they pulled into the driveway. She immediately parked next to Violet's car and got out, storming in the house. Elena stayed in the car after seeing the look on her mother's face.

Moments passed and nothing happened, so the girl got out and went inside. As soon as she did, though, she heard arguing. Being used to it, she went into the kitchen and made herself a peanut butter sandwich and a glass of milk like she usually did after school.

As she started eating, she saw her aunt Violet rushing outside half dressed with Lillian screaming at her the entire way out.

The young girl just ignored it, as she did everything else that happened around the house. Then it started again...

Michael and Lillian started arguing and kept up the act until far after Elena had went to bed. When things finally settled down, Lillian went to Elena's room. The young girl yawned and rolled over as her mother sat down on the bed.

"Elena..."

"...hm?"

"Momma's going to be going away for a while..."

Elena sat up, tears in her eyes. "Why? Is it because of me?"

"No, baby, mommy just needs some mommy time."

"Will you come back to see me?"

"Of course I will."

Lillian hugged Elena tightly, hiding the tears in her own eyes.

Once Elena had fallen back to sleep, Lillian packed her bags and left after kissing her little miracle girl one last time.


	4. Chapter 4-Freshman Year part 1

Elena sighed as she sat it in her father's car. Today was her first day of high school and her dad was driving her since the bus didn't run up their street.

Michael smelled of cigarettes and alcohol, which had became his native scent after Lillian had left. He pulled in front of the school and watched Elena open the car door.

"Behave yourself ya little shit...and you're walking home, I'm not wasting my time coming to get your ass."

He left as soon as Elena shut the door, covering her in dirt.

"Thanks, Dad..." Elena sighed and turned around, preparing to enter the school when she was approached by some bleach blonde girl in a skirt that was way to short.

"Freshman, huh? Poor baby..." the girl teased and took Elena's backpack. "... cheaply made, poor baby indeed."

The girl's friends laughed as she tossed Elena's backpack up into a tree before they all walked inside. Elena looked up at her backpack and sighed, not sure how to get it down.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. "I'll get it for you, don't worry."

She turned and saw another girl smiling at her. This girl was red haired and blue eyed and dressed in a blue jacket, blue tshirt, plain ripped jeans, and blue high-top shoes. She took her hand from Elena's shoulder and climbed the tree, returning shortly with the backpack and giving it to its rightful owner.

Elena smiled at the girl. "Thanks."

"No problem. Name's Shelly, Shelly Blake. You?"

"Elena Keller."

"Well, Elena, let's see that schedule of yours."

Elena handed Shelly her schedule. Turns out, they were both freshman and had a lot of their classes together.

"We better go in before we're late." Shelly said as she and Elena began walking inside.

The two were getting stares from the other students as they walked, and there were occasional whispers.

Elena looked at Shelly as they walked into History class together. "Why were they staring?"

Shelly shrugged. "They've been doing that ever since I moved here, so when I'm seen with a new student they all start freaking out for some reason."

Their conversation was cut short as the teacher handed Elena a textbook and started writing notes on the board.

Shelly whispered to Elena. "We'll talk more at lunch, you can meet my group then."

Elena nodded and went back to taking notes.

~Lunch~

Elena looked around for Shelly as she entered the lunch room, spotting the red-haired girl at a table with three other students. She walked over and stood next to Shelly, who noted her presence quickly.

"Guys, this is the girl I was talking about." Shelly looked at Elena. "Guys, this is Elena. Elena, this is my group of misfits."

Shelly then went around and identified the three students. "This is Vincent..."

The boy just looked up for a moment. He had black hair that looked purple and had it up in a ponytail, blueish eyes, and was dressed in a purple button-up shirt over a black tanktop, black jeans, and purple Converse.

"...that's Will..."

The boy was sitting a bit away from the group, nose deep in a horror comic. He was blue-eyed and blonde, wearing a simple grey-blue hooded sweatshirt, jeans, and a pair of black boots.

"...and finally, that's Emmaline or just Emma for short."

The girl wasn't really paying attention and was playing with some kind of clown-looking ballerina doll. Emmaline had brown hair and green eyes, with a few feint freckles across her nose. She had on a matching pink and blue shirt and skirt outfit with pink ballet shoes.

Shelly sighed. "My own little group of weirdos..."

Emmaline looked up at the redhead. "We're not weird, just different." She giggled and cuddled her doll.

Shelly just rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Elena. "Anyway... Emma likes dolls, especially that one she has that her grandmother made her; Will's a horror nerd; and Vincent's just...Vincent. You're welcome to hang with us or do your own thing."

Elena smiled. "I think I'll stick with you guys."

Shelly nodded and the two sat down, Elena pulled out her sketchbook and started drawing as she talked with her new group of friends.


End file.
